The Hogsmeade Escapade
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: A short cut from a WIP I'm writing. Set in book three, right after Harry decides to throw mud at Malfoy and his goons, and his cloak slips from his head. Draco-centric. Yes, there's an OC, but she's just along for the, er, run. No pairings.


Alright, so this is a small thing I took out of this...Really big fic I've been writing for the last year or so. Yes, it has my OC. Or, a version of her. As many of my friends know, my OC has several different personalities and outlooks. I'm working on actually giving a correct re-naming to the many versions she has, to cut them off from the original and actually turn them into something.

Not much physical description in here. Ira is petite, about half a head shorter than Draco (currently), and has mid-length black hair with crimson streaks/highlights. And yes, she's a Gryffindor. But, like I said, this is a cut out from a fic I'm in the process of writing. I'm jumping from year to year, and trying to keep it as canon as I can---At least up until the ending of book five or six, I haven't decided. If I get positive feedback for this, I'll start focusing more on completing the first year so I can start posting up the actual thing.

Now that I'm done ranting...Let me know what you think in a review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Ira! I do own her. But not the other stuff. No, that's all Rowling, bless her.

* * *

"There you are, Crabbe and Goyle just came fl---You're covered in mud!" Ira exclaimed as Draco ran towards her, frowning and then squeaking in surprise and disgust when he dashed by so closely that she felt some of the mud splatter onto her own person, adding to the mud his goons had already left there when they had crashed into her previously. It didn't stop her from turning to match his running pace, "Draco! What's going on, you nimrod?"

"Potter!" The blond snarled, in such a dangerous voice that Ira stumbled over her own to feet. His hand shot out to stable her and pull her along with him, stubbornly refusing to slow down, "He's here! In the village! _Without permission_!"

"Are you insane? Potter isn't that daft!" Ira replied, not bothering to thank him since she found herself being dragged along and covered by more mud, "At least I don't think he is, what with Black on the loose and all..."

"Well I just saw his _head_ up by the Shack!" Draco replied, finally slowing when they reached the gates, so that Flich could check them for dangerous items. Ira didn't respond, not knowing what to say about her friend seeing floating heads.

A minute later (after Ira had to let the caretaker check each of her various necklaces), they were racing up to the castle. Draco skidded slightly as he turned to head down to the dungeons, darting down the stairs. Ira slowed down to walk down the stairs behind him, frowning at the mud that had transfered onto her first by Crabbe and Goyle, then by Draco himself. She looked a mess, it was humiliating and she immediately pulled out her wand to try and fix the issue while mentally thanking god she'd chosen to braid her hair for the day. Ira didn't want to think about how badly the mud would stand out against her black and red.

"Hurry up, Sabre! Who cares what you look like!" Draco's hand suddenly grabbed the same hand that was holding her wand, and she found herself being jerked along after him again.

"Stop dragging me around already, Malfoy! Why do I have to come with, anyways?!"

"You're the one who followed me, asking questions. I'm just making sure you keep up now." Malfoy stopped outside Snape's office and rapped quickly on the door.

"Enter." The Professor's voice floated to their ears, and Draco proceeded to drag Ira inside the office. The poor Gryffindor was covered in nearly more mud than Draco himself.

Severus raised his gaze up from the papers he was currently grading. Looking between the pair of filthy third years, he raised an eyebrow. Ira immediately felt her cheeks flare with heat, and glared up silently at the back of Draco's muck-covered head. The blond didn't notice, busy catching his breath before speaking.

"Professor, I was just by the Shrieking Shack with Crabbe and Goyle---Er, they're still in the village, I think. Anyways, we met Potter's friend, Weasley. He was alone, at least we thought he was." Draco started, trying to keep his voice even and calm so as to be understandable.

"I see, and...Why are you telling me this, Draco?"

"I'm getting there, Professor. See, we were standing there...Talking with Weasley, and suddenly this huge glob of mud hits me in the back of my head!" Ira snerked, bringing a mud-covered hand up to cover her smile as Draco shot an annoyed glare at her, "_Anyways_, Crabbe and Goyle were hit, too, and then something attacked Crabbe, and he fell. And then Potter's head was floating in midair!"

"Please, Malfoy, you're talking nonsense." Ira started, rolling her eyes, "Harry isn't stupid enough to---"

"So what do you make of the muck covering us, Sabre? You think I went around covering myself in mud, or that Crabbe and Goyle and I couldn't take on bloody Weasley?" Draco snapped, eyes narrowed. Ira's cheeks reddened and she scuffed her shoe moodily, not answering. "That's what I thought."

"Yeah, well, I still don't believe Potter would be stupid enough to go to the village without permission. Besides, how would he get there past the Dementors?"

"I don't know! But he did! Professor, you believe me, don't you?" Draco spun to look at Snape, demandingly. "I saw him! Er, his head."

"...I will look into it, Draco. For now, I suggest you go shower." His eyes slid from Draco to Ira, lips quirking upwards when she looked away, towards her muddy robes. "Both of you."

There was a small chorused 'Yes sir.' before Draco grabbed Ira and pulled her back out of the office, much to her protest. Snape listened to them round the corner heading towards the Great Hall (and the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room), Ira shouting at Draco to stop pulling her around the entire way. He couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be making so much noise if over half the school wasn't gone and the rest locked up in the library or common rooms.

Shaking his head, Severus left his office, pausing to lock and ward it before turning to head to the third floor corridor. He had a feeling that he would find Potter by the statue of the one-eyed witch...


End file.
